


Poisonous World

by Chrissie_01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, New Year's Eve, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Ned Leeds, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissie_01/pseuds/Chrissie_01
Summary: Peter and Ned accidentally run into some shady Osborn business. Finding out that the company deals with certain little radioactive arachnids he knows all too well.During the progress of stopping the transfers, he gets bitten a second time and meanwhile has to deal with his identity being revealed and charges pressed against him.Why would Osborn trait them though?not good at summaries... sorry
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Poisonous World

**Author's Note:**

> Am I Completly unhappy with my writing? YES!   
> Do I post it anyway? YES!
> 
> the named characters do not belong to me but to Marvel/Sony
> 
> Please leave comments to tell me what you think! Honestly, I am interested in what you got to say :) 
> 
> with that, have fun!

,,Ugh, man I swear Brad is hitting on Mj” Peter said to ned as both watched Brad. The young adult reached for a book higher up the bookshelves of the library. It wouldn't surprise Peter if his classmate would carry her books too. Ever since they came back and he's been older, the boy has been a pain in the ass to Peter. Yeah sure, he acted all nice and like the sunny boy every girl would wish for as the neighbours' boy... according to Ned, not just because of his behaviour. 21 years old, charming Brad Davis wouldn't bother Peter at all, but just good old Parkers luck, the sunny boy had to develop an attraction towards his girlfriend... friend, but a girl friend, as in female friend? Peters only female friend. Not girlfriend, no, definitely not girlfriend...unfortunately not.  
,,Nah dude, it's MJ... well all the girls are after him since the Bilp” Peters head snapped to his friend, looking a little offended. Brad surely wasn't that attractive. Ah, damn it yes he was.  
,,Not all the girls” Peter tried slowly as his friend's attention was also fixed on the young pair.  
,,Yeah all the Girls...”  
,, But it's MJ, surely she is an exception” There was no way he would admit it. Peter had the biggest crush on MJ. Somehow her cold sarcasm really got a hold on him. MJ didn't really seem to share any opinions with the majority of girls or all students in fact anyway. Why would that be any different. Ned just nodded, still watching the two of them. Brad laughed a little and gave MJ a huge smile for some comment she made. How can someone have so shiny white teeth?  
,,Whatever you say man” Ned muttered and took another bite of his lunch. Peanut butter sandwich like he would always bring to school. Sometimes his Mom packed four sandwiches in his lunch book, so the boy could pass some on to Peter, who often forgot his lunch at home. Especially after when he is out Spidermanning. Not that this was something Ned's mom was aware of. There had been more late nights than usual lately, caused by two circumstances. First, Peter needed the Patrolling to distract himself from the death of his late Mentor. He liked to pretend that it was his way of coping, even though Ned and Peter both knew it was a lie. The Boy wasn't coping at all. Second, Peter was following a lead to what assumed to be connected to something bigger than just little muggers.  
Peter thankfully grabbed one bread as Ned shoved the lunch box over to him.  
,,Oh nice, say thanks to your mom for me?”  
,,Sure, hey have you heard about the upcoming school trip? They are currently discussing destinations, heard one of them was Venice. Damn, wouldn't that be sick? I've always wanted to visit Venice, must be stunning. I checked it out yesterday on google earth- don't judge me, not that I don't know how Venice looks like, sure I do but....” Ned kept talking but Peter didn't fully listen to his friend anymore as he ate his lunch. He kept watching the pair instead. The library was pretty empty so there weren't really any other students around. Maybe that was the main reason that he got caught. MJ turned around and lifted her brows at him. As if she wanted to say 'really? That's the best you can stalk?' ,,Stop starring Loser, it got creepy long ago” even though her voice was neutral, Peter knew it was less serious and more teasing since she had said something similar back when he couldn't stop watching Liz. Jesus, he should really stop. Well, Brad, on the other hand, didn't get her banter and laughed loudly, much to MJ dislike.  
,,What are you laughing at? Don't think I haven't noticed you following me around like a dog lately, it's kind off too much” It was enough to cut through Brad's laughter as he stopped and stayed quiet. Brads eyes scanned MJ's face as to discover whether she had joked or not. Honestly, Peter couldn't tell either.  
,,-over for dinner. Peter, did you even listen to me?” Peter flinched a little taken back by surprised as he turned to his friend.  
,,Mhm? Yeah sure! Sound great!” He tried. It always kinda worked in this situation, well except when Ned ended up in his bedroom. But it's not like that could happen again anyway. The Teen had to admit, he sometimes felt guilty about how he acted towards Ned around his crushes but what he felt for Michelle felt like it could be further than just one or two dates. Peter really, really liked MJ and he somehow had to work out a plan to confess his love to her. Maybe their class trip would be the best opportunity to do so. On the other hand, there was still a risk of her turning him down and then he would be stuck with her on the whole trip for a week instead of just in decathlon class. He could plan something for the last day? Or maybe start with sitting next to her on the plane... Oh yes! That be the perfect chance to get a little closer to his friend! Amazing. All left to do was making a plan now!  
The Bell rang pretty shortly after the talk at the library and just in time for Peter to finish the lunch Neds Mom had made. The rest of his schoolday was just ordinary. He did chat a lot with Ned and little with MJ. There were no other friends at school really. Flash was sick, so it was only Brat, Peter had to worry about.

\----------------------

It was a cold night in New York and those had Peter more thankful for the included heating system in his suit than ever. There were some good sides at being chopped in a lake after all. Tonight would be another long night with Ned on the other side of his coms. So far they had been unsuccessful but the night just started. The sleepless nights started one week ago and Peter accidentally overheard the drivers conversation. He was driving for two muggers that Peter had stopped back then. However, the business the driver had been talking about on the phone had clearly been something bigger and way more serious. The Boy had fallowed the driver that night to interrogate him and even when he was terrible at interrogations, there was still a little information to take home that night that he could work with. However, the lead became way more complicated each night. Turning out the whole thing was even bigger than one of the Boys had suspected before. So here they were again tracking down some dealers, who are involved in some shady business.  
,,Okay, so that guy from yesterday said something about a transfer of something big tonight, right? You've got the coordinates, Ned?” The Mask made it harder to understand Peter but Ned got used to the muffled sound after quite some time.  
,,Yeah tonight and in a couple of weeks is supposed to be a second transfer” Ned corrected and Peter could hear him typing something on his Laptop meanwhile. ,,Okay, so you are pretty close, but they are heading for the highway gotta catch them before or it's gonna be hard to keep up” he said and the typing sound stopped. Peter knew that he could technically use Karen for directions too, what he did when Ned went to bed and calls it a night or when he is busy, but Peter prefered nights like this, even though he did like Karen too. He makes it sound like he didn't sometimes but he really does. No questioning at that, like, not at all. However Ned was still his guy in the chair and it became kinda their thing, also it was easier for Peter so the boy didn't have to tell Ned about Patrolling each day.  
,,Yes! How do I catch them fastest before they reach the highway?”  
,,Turn right next corner then follow the road for a bit, looks like they are driving a white van with a ladder on the roof” He informed Peter who then turned right just a second later and fallowed the road. The streets were not as empty as usual which would make a car chasing easier for both sides. Peter was always afraid of civilians getting caught in the crossfire. It happened a lot to the Avengers like back in Sokovia. The Hero knew that it was hard on the Avengers when they heart about the innocent victims. The one they could not save in order to save thousands more. He was well aware that there was no way, especially at the big missions the avenger dealt with, that no one would get hurt. In cases like that, it was simply impossible to save everyone even though they tried to. Anyway, Peter didn't need that on his consciousness. He normally looked out for smaller cases anyway. Space was an accident. Before he was eager to go on big Missions, like Avenger level, saving the world ones. After space however, he was fine with cases on City level, state-level max.  
Last Avenger level Mission didn't turn out too great.  
Peter couldn't really place the level of the lead he was chasing now, but it was probably vulture level. It was fine, he guessed it was.  
,,Ned I've been following the street for ages now. There is no Van anywhere to be seen!”  
,,Yeah dude a little patience. The Car should be in sight in no time!.... By the way....have you done history homework yet?” Peter frowned a little taken back at the question but just shook his head a little. It was Ned, a random comment like that was no surprise.  
,,Ehm... no, not yet, why?” He could her Ned writing something. It was quiet but clear.  
,,Ned are you doing homework?” Peter asked. They were chasing some serious mugger and Ned did homework.  
,,Yeah?... Hey, dude, do you know about Trumans strategy concerning the-” a little beeping sound coming from Ned's side of the coms interrupted the question, ,,Oh Peter you should be able to see them! Look right!” Peter did as told just in time to see a white van coming around the corner and his way. A white van with a ladder on top.  
..Gottcha” he said more to himself than his friend. Ned was busy doing History anyway. Peter changed his direction slightly and was now swinging towards the Van. The drivers didn't react to the vigilante heading towards them. Instead they were following the route without any change or any reaction in fact. Was he following the right car? Yeah, it must be..., right? Maybe their source, the man he interrogated, set him up. Maybe he told him some bullshit, so they would fallow a wrong lead. Maybe it was the right car but the drivers didn't react to puzzle him.  
,,Ned? You sure it's the right one?” he just needed to be sure.  
,,Yeah! There is something fishy about the Van and I tracked it based on all our information and with a little help from Karen”, he assured his friend, still writing his essay though.  
,,Okay. Great. I am on it” Peter informed Ned as he landed on the roof of the car quietly. Thanks to his enhanced flexibility and motion, the driver didn't hear him landing but they surely weren't stupid enough to think he had passed. The car had side mirrors after all.  
,,I got on the car!”  
,,Great. I am going to go now!”  
It took Peter by surprise and he frowned. ,,What?! Why?” The Boy could hear movement within the Van. They knew he was on the roof.  
,,I have to get ready. We are supposed to be at your place for dinner with your aunt tonight. Remember? I told you I would come over tonight at school” Ned replied calmly as ever. Peter heard how a gun was unlocked and quickly moved a little, crawling closer to the front of the Van, above the driver seats.  
,,Yeah... right... the dinner, sure. I'll get this done in time”  
,,You've got that man. You are freaking Spiderman! Still soo cool! Whatever I think Karen is a better help then me now anyway. See you later!”  
,,Sure! Later!” Peter replied just in time before Ned hung up. Not a second later a gun was fired and the Hero could see a small hole in the white roof. A second one followed. He had to get into the van somehow without getting shot. He could try entering on the passengers' side but I'd be too dangerous. The driver must have a gun too, probably loaded. Taking out the driver first wasn't the best plan either. If the driver was unconscious than he had to take over, cause whatever was in the back of the Van could be explosive or radioactive or somehow dangerous and better not involved in a car accident. He couldn't really drive either and even if he would, the others in the back would easily shoot him before he could stop the car and fight them. How did you stop a Van? Was it the same than a normal car? Likely. Peter was smart but really wasn't into cars...  
the only driving experience he had was the practice with May. The time he stole flashes car on homecoming and one or two-car rides after he passed the drivers test but it wasn't really much practice. He prefered walking, swinging or the tramp. Especially in New York.  
He could crawl over the roof and try open the back doors of the Van. He would likely get shot then though? The side of the car? They would know the second they'd look in the side mirrors. There had to be something. He had to come up with something, anything. Why couldn't he just concentrate? Have the head in the game? Stop the Van in the blink of an eye? Mr Stark would have stopped the Van easily...  
No. Focus. Another gunshot was heard. Only that it wasn't fired from one of the guys in the back but the driver. A sharp pain shot through his side.  
,,Peter, it appears that you have been hit by a bullet. I recommend immediate medical attention” It was Karen's voice ringing in his ears. The pain was sharp and intense, red blood was slowly soaking his suit.  
,,No shit Karen, but I need to stop this Van!” He couldn't let this go. How would he? If he did it would be the second fail in one week just because he got distracted at a complicated situation. Everyone would be disappointed. They expected more. Tony would expect more.  
,,I already informed the local Police” she informed him but Peter moved slowly towards the backdoors of the Van, deciding to crawl on the side of the car.  
,,No, they won't make it here in time” He insisted and tried to avoid another three bullets shot his way by the driver, even tho he used the passenger side. Peter wasn't shot a second time but still, the first shot was bleeding pretty heavy and little shadows started clouding his side. He had to Stop this Van. But he also had to get home, make it to dinner in time. May was a nurse and she had Happys number who could get him to one of Mr Starks Medical stuff. They had done it before. As a nurse, his aunt knew what to do. If he stopped the Van he might not make it home before he'd pass out.  
,,Peter your vitals are slowly dropping” Karen said. Her voice sounded worried even though she was an AI. He kept crawling. Without warning the driver pulled the steering wheel around. The sudden movement, wouldn't have been a problem since Peter was sticky, but he was also shot and his vitals dropping. He fell off and landed groaning on the ground. Looking back at the car he caught sight of dark blue writing on the white background of the backdoors he tried to get to. A logo, small but still visible. A Logo he'd recognize everywhere. A Logo that changed his life. Osborn.  
Whatever was in that Van belonged to Osborn. Peter could only guess how dangerous the transferred Item or Items were. Knowing what else had belonged to the company. And he let them getaway. His side was screaming in pain as the boy stood up. His vision was more cloudy, somehow darker than before.  
,,Peter I highly suggest medical attention.” Karen. She was right Peter had to get home before he blacked out and bled out in some dirty alley. The hospital was no option since he was enhanced.  
,,Karen, lead me home! Fastest route”

\---------------------------

It was more like falling through the window into his room than climbing. His Body felt weirdly heavy and the ground harder than usual. His entrance must have been loud, it at least caught Mays and Ned attention, who must have been waiting for him in the kitchen. The bedroom door opened shortly after he entered his room and his friend turned on the lights. The sudden change of light intensity hurt a little in his sensitive eyes but it was nothing but a little sting that passed a second after his eyes got used to it. Peter was more distracted by the pain of his still slightly bleeding side anyway. He heaved himself off the floor. A little a painful groan escaped his mouth during that. He didn't want to stay on the floor because showing that he wouldn't have the strength to get up would just worry Ned and Aunt May more. It's the last thing he wanted. Besides, it was just a simple bullet wound. He had been just shot. Once. Yet it felt worse than the time a few months back when he crashed that plane. Peter hated his cloudy vision right now. It was nothing.

,,Peter!” He recognized May's voice. Higher than usual and shocked. She didn't even try to hide her horrified expression, her face seemed a little paler than usual. His aunt rushed to his side and supported him a little while leading him to his bed. He did as told.  
,,Fuck” It was Ned's voice, who still stood in the doorway, just starring with a little tomato sauce in the left corner of his mouth. So he was way too late, they already started to have dinner. How long has he been out? Longest must have been the way back to the apartment. It at least had felt like the longest part. Putting on a little smile to assure his friend he was better than he looked and probably were he commented, ,,They got away”.  
,,Y-Yeah no, no it's fine... all good-we get them another time” Ned replied and looked over to May completely lost. The older woman has ordered and helped Peter out of the suit. At least his torso to get a better look at the wound. It looked nasty. May bitting her lip wasn't the best sign either. But it was fine. Just a bullet wound. Just one shot. He's been through worse.  
,,We need to slow the Bleeding.” she started looking back at Ned.  
,,Ned, I need you to get me a towel I can press to the wound, meanwhile call happy, his number is saved in my phone, no pin!” Her voice was so strict there was no room to disobey. Ned moved immediately after she finished and left the room for the bathroom where the Parkers stored their towels. May eyes laid on Peter again, clearly worried. A warm smooth hand laid on Peter's cheek. He was tired.  
,,Hey Baby, you're with me?” May's voice was soft and quiet. She always tried to keep her volume down when she talked at least around Peter, due to her normally pretty loud voice he was pretty thankful for her effort. A small nod answered her and he eyed back down his body to the wound still bleeding.  
,,Hey its fine, Okay? Its gonna be fine! The wound itself is not deadly with treatment, you just lost a lot of blood, just.... try not to sleep yeah? Stay up?” it cracked. There was a slight crack in her voice.  
,,You just stay up, there is still pasta left”

Ned rushed through the door a second after May's hand left his cheek. He passed the towel on to May. Peter recognized that his best friend picked a white one and could only imagine the short angry glare May was giving his friend before she pressed it against Peters wound. It hurt a lot but he had worse. The dialling tone rang out of Mays phone signalling that his friend was waiting for happy to pick up. Even though the towel was now pressed against the shot wound there was still a lot of blood running out of his veins soaking the towel and peter felt how he slowly slipped away into the darkness and how his head got lighter, everything in fact. No doubt he was about to pass out not of the pain but the blood loss. His muscles seemed like jelly as his head fell to the side, eyes slowly closing. Exactly what May didn't want. She asked him to stay awake. He reopened his eyes but it was harder this time. Ned and May seemed to talk to him, but their voices were far in a distance or as if he was underwater. It was nearly impossible to make out the words. Their mumbling was the last thing the hero heard before he blacked out. He would wake up again. He had faced far worse by now.

\-------------------------

When Peter woke up he was all stitched up, bandaged and ready to go home. His healing factor took care of the blood loss overnight the second the wound was closed and not bleeding anymore. In fact, he was all ready to go home according to Dr Cho, a personal doctor of Tony or Star industries for that matter. May had to hold back her speech for now but Peter knew there would be consequences for him. Ned had been sent home the second Happy parked in front of their building complex but peter mad sure to send him a text. He looked fine actually and he felt fine too. A little week but it would pass within a few hours anyway.  
May and Peter drove home shortly after. His Aunt didn't say a thing, she just turned up the volume of the car radio and kept starring at the street, obviously lost in thoughts. The silence lasted until they entered the building. Peter headed for his bedroom but May stopped him in his tracks.  
,,There are going to be consequences!” She said, voice cold and sharp but she still seemed focused to keep it steady. Of course, there were going to be consequences. He stayed out past curfew and managed to get shot meanwhile. He nodded a little and followed his aunt into the kitchen. She showed at the chair in front of her before grabbing the Pasta and heating it up in the microwave.  
,,I know and I know I worried you aunt May- I really do but-” he stopped himself midsentence unsure how to continue. If Tony were in Mays place than the boy would just keep talking until his situation couldn't get any worse anymore, but it was May. She raised him and her eyes told more than a hundred stories, she wouldn't have any of his excuses tonight.  
,,I wasn't just worried Peter! I just got you back! It's just the two of us against the world, did you forget but then you were gone but now your back... and... do you know how fucking worry I was when I heard from Pepper that you were likely at that spaceship somewhere off earth. Where I had no chance of reaching you or protecting you? Where I had no chance of holding you and saying goodbye as I felt myself being dusted. Unknown if you were still alive or if you just got dusted too? And now I just got you back but not for you to get right back face danger. I cannot lose you again Peter, don't you get it?”  
He had imagined she would feel that way but hearing her say it out loud was something else, it was way harder than just imagining that she would feel that way, cause her voice sounded slightly shaken and desperate even though she tried to cover it.  
,,May i know and I-” Peter couldn't finish what he started.  
,,You need a break”  
,,I can't!”  
,,No, not having that. You will! No Patrolling until your Trip to Europe” Her Nephew looked at her stunned.  
..But May you can't-” She lifted her finger into the air and stopped him midsentence again.  
,,No but! And after Europe you will get a new curfew, if you come home after, I'll take the suit for two weeks and please do me a favour and just look out for the little guy for a while Peter? Your head isn't in the game... I know with Tony and all-” It was Peters turn to interrupt his aunt. His gaze was on her a little harder than before.  
,,Don't mention his name, please” she just sighed at this. His voice sounded sore whenever his late mentor came into discussion.  
,,Okay, however, you never talked about what happened shortly before and after the snap, not even to Ned and don't think I haven't noticed the nightmare hunting you regularly ever since. I fear you might suffer PTSD. You need to stick to the little guy for a while Pete. I am not working against you, we are a team remember?” her voice has gone soft and her left hand brushed through his brown curls. He nodded a little.  
,,I know a team... I'm sorry May. I love you” He smiled a little and she smiled back. Their fights never lasted long.  
,,You are a good kid Pete... I am so proud. I larb you too.” the high sound of the microwave caused May to stand up and relax a little. The tension from before seemed gone. She took the food out of the Microwave and placed it in front of her Nephew. Said Person thanked her quickly before he started eating.  
,,But you still have to hand the suit over until your trip” she added and left the kitchen. It's been a long day. A very long day, for both of them.  
On the one hand, Peter was released. Mays consequences could have been much worse and he didn't disappoint her what he feared first too. On the other hand, he knew that this case would plague him for the next couple of weeks until he could get back out and go after them behind May's back, what he already felt guilty about, but this one name he just couldn't shake. Osborn.

Peter grabbed his phone and tested Ned this single word.

\--------------------

It's more of a little introduction.  
i hope you liked it, feel free to leave comments.  
also if someone would like to read as a Beta than I wouldn't complain. 

Stay fresh! :)


End file.
